


Push and Pull

by fat_fish_in_space, LuciaWilt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gore, Hux is Not Nice, Like real dark, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rimming, Serial Killer Kylo Ren, Violence, this is going to get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young baker catches the eye of a powerful mafia Don. </p><p>The grip is far too tight to live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone faces a battle in their life. They face a push and pull between two forces greater than themselves. It’s a tidal wave of power that you must stand against. It is so for everyone that comes to pass. They face such challenges at a certain point; a make or break period. Many can overcome this power, many can come out of the battle unscathed and victorious. However, there are many that do not. There are people that fall to the greater powers that be. The victims of these fight haunt the Earth, only to be thought of as a distant memory.

~’~

“Rey, do you have a headband?” Luke asked his younger cousin as he tied the apron around his waist. He had gotten the gig of the century. Apparently some big shots in town had hired Rey’s good friend and restaurant owner Finn. He, however, did not have an in house baker or patisserie. So that was where Luke came in. Both Finn and Rey came bounding into the shop one day, excitedly exclaiming how they were about to change Luke’s world. Of course being the equally excitable and even more innocent of the bunch, Luke agreed right away. Even though it had to be a fraction of the people’s salary, Luke had never seen that many zeroes on a single check. It was going to be a boon for his little bakery. 

“No. But I do have a clip. Come here.” He walked over to Rey, his young cousin already getting the plastic hair piece ready. She tucked his bangs back and pressed the clip down, snapping it in place. “There, ready to serve some big shots.” She smiled then turned back to pick up a tray of appetizers. Rey handed one to Luke, Finn walking up to them with one of his own. 

“Big smiles people.”

Luke never had trouble with that. He was excited to have such an amazing opportunity, an opportunity to not only spread joy through food and sweets, but to serve others while doing it. He loved to make people happy. It did not matter what economic bracket they were in. And if it just so happened to be his creampuffs that made people happy, then so be it.

~’~

Hux sighed, the noise of everyone murmuring at once in the dim room grinding into his head. The only saving grace he had was smoking. He thanked the gods that he could smoke at these meetings. He slowly walked around all the socialites, hating every single one as he passed. He hated all of it. The formation of the families in area was all wrong. That was why he needed to take control, to produce order. Hux continued on before hearing a noise over his shoulder. He glanced, seeing the caterers walking out of the kitchen. Apparently some the sweets were the best in town. That was one other good thing. So he started to turn back around, to walk over to Phasma, but someone coming out of the kitchen stopped him. HIs green eyes narrowed. 

Beauty. 

He was beautiful.

Like sunshine after a storm.

Like the sun filtering through the green leaves of a tree.

He smiled at the shorter woman beside him. Hux was entranced. The blond smiled and started to hand out food. They were still doing appetizers for the meal apparently. Hux wanted to find a way over to the man. So that was what he did. He glided over to a random group. He was big enough in the area to be able to but in to any conversation he wanted. The people accepted him immediately. The blond finally made his way over. He held out the platter; allowing Hux to watch the people grab the small bits of food. The blond moved closer to him, presenting the platter to the people around Hux. When he did not pick up something to eat, the blond titled his head. Hux stared, unable to blink, unable to look away. 

"Sir? Is something wrong?"

A voice nearly as beautiful as his appearance. Hux was hooked. He had to know who this was. He had to know everything .No....

Hux had to have him.

~’~

Hux was rather full. Surprisingly, the food was magnificent. Not only that, but he had found out that the blond was the baker for all the desserts. His name was Luke Skywalker. Everything about him was stunning. And before dinner had started, Hux had been able to get a closer look at his eyes. He nearly collapsed on the spot.

Blue.

So god damn blue.

His little baby doll with his baby blues.

Hux was obsessed. And his obsession only grew stronger. As Luke and the other caterers started to clear away the plates, Hux pulled out another cigarette. He sat back in his chair, observing the blond as he fluttered about. Luke was so light, like a cloud, a beautiful butterfly. Hux could not pull his eyes away. Finally, Luke made it to his table. Luke started to the left of Hux. He slowly made his way around, coming to him. Luke leant over Hux's shoulder and grabbed his plate. Up this close, Hux could smell water, the ocean. Luke smelt of the earth, of fresh air and dewy grass. Hux glanced up and caught an intense blush upon Luke's face. He had obviously been working hard the entire night. The mob boss wished it had been him to make Luke so flushed. But he said nothing, observing Luke as he walked around to the other side of the table. When he was across from Hux, Luke looked up through his thick eyelashes. He caught Hux's eyes, causing the boss to smirk while bringing his cigarette up to his lips. They held eye contact, Luke watching as Hux took a drag. It was strangely intimate. And Hux found it interesting when the blond smiled, bashful as he glanced down and bit his full bottom lip. Hux licked his own. He wished to bite that lip. But that would be for another time.

Hux needed to be patient, he needed to plan out things. He was never one for rushing into a situation without knowing all the variables. It was only logical that he got all the information about the younger blond before interacting. 

It was just a matter of time. 

~’~

It was nearing the end of the night when Hux caught something. Most of the occupants of the grand ball room had already vacated some time ago. It was only the heavy hitters of the area left. Well them, and the caterers. They were shutting down shop, putting away the tables, cleaning the floors, picking up empty wine glasses. Hux really should have known this would have been the perfect time to see his littler baby doll. His green eyes zeroed in on Luke as he walked out of the kitchen. It seemed as though it was cooler in that area since he had a sweatshirt on. He laughed to the brunette woman beside him before looking about the room with those wide blue eyes. He smiled once again before shrugging off the zip up hoodie. He placed it on one of the chairs near the exit. 

Hux stopped and stared at the piece of clothing. It’s strangely tinted yellow fabric came out to be an almost septic tank green in the lighting of the room. But that did not deter Hux. No. His eyes did not break contact with it as he and Phasma made their way out. Luke, by this time, was on the opposite end of the room; helping that same brunette woman with putting away a table. It was…It was the perfect chance. Now or never. Hux had to do it. His baby doll was not even looking over at them. None of the caterers were. So right as they passed the door way, he reached out and snagged the jacket by its hood. He continued on as though he had done nothing. Phasma did glance down at his newly acquired item, but that was about it. Her stern blond face gave away nothing as she led her boss down the hallways and to the exits.

~’~

“Fuck.” Hux whined as he quickened his pace. His hand worked furiously on his cock, the sweat of his palm and the spit from his mouth slicking his skin. He had opened all the windows of his bedroom, letting in the natural ocean air. It cooled his skin down as he jacked off. Hux’s usually pale skin was flushed a deep red. 

There was one hand on his cock. He had been working it for a little while now, bringing himself to climax and then stopping right before he could reach it. He grunted as he felt it come once again. In the other hand, he pressed the jacket closer to his face. Just like he had thought, Luke smelt of everything he looked like. Fresh air, dewy grass, late afternoons in the summer; it was earthy. Hux loved it. He wanted to bottle it, to wear it upon himself at all times. 

Or perhaps, he could just bottle Luke, bottle his baby doll. Hux would keep Luke in his house; only for his eyes and no one else’s. The thought caused him to grunt and quicken his pace. Gods above, he wished it was Luke on his dick right now. Hux could only imagine what it would be like in between those perfect cheeks. Luke probably was tight, like hot velvet on his dick. 

Hux whimpered while pressing his face further into the jacket. His smell. He was going wild with want. Luke needed to be there with him. Hux had to have him. This obsession grew with each passing moment, each passing pull on his dick. It was agonizing, not having his baby doll there. He wanted Luke to suck him off with those thick, pouty lips. All his vivid fantasies finally brought him to his completetion. His hand wrapped in the sweatshirt tightened until his knuckles turned white. Behind his green eyes, there was a similar euphoric sensation. 

Lying there in the bed, with the ocean breeze brushing against his heated skin, Hux stared up at the ceiling. His eyes were half lidded from the pleasure he had just experienced. 

Obsession.

It was taking over his life. 

His baby doll.

Stars above, he would have him. He would have him, even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke smiled. Another day, another happy customer. He loved his bakery, Light Force. It was a random name, really. Many always asked why he named his store that, what the story behind the name was. But he never had an answer for them. It was always just a smile and a shrug. When they left with sweets in their hands, Luke would ponder the name. Maybe it was because he thought of himself as “light”. He liked to think himself a good person, someone that did the right thing at any time. That could be a good story to tell the questioning customers; he wanted to be a light force, someone that worked to make the world a happier and brighter place. 

Well, that was if anyone asked him. The stream of people coming in for his baked treats was constant. Usually, it would slow down around lunch, considering he did not offer many savory things. But the people had not stopped coming it. Around 3 o’clock, it finally started to slow down. Some of the regulars were sitting at the tables, typing away at their laptops or reading books. It was a quiet place to study or read; just really a quiet place for people in general. That’s why Luke frowned for the first time that day. It was so quiet and Rey was not there. His younger cousin worked at the bakery to help with her living expenses. Being a college student usually caused her to need money. So Luke being the ball of sunshine that he is immediately offered her a job. She was the one to usually make his days interesting. On and on she would go, chattering about her classes or the people in them. It was so quiet in the store that the aura was actually making Luke a little sleepy. To solve that, he turned and started making himself an eggnog latte. That was something Rey always made fun of him for. Even if it was the middle of summer, he loved drinking eggnog lattes.

In the middle of making his drink, the bell rang over the door. Luke heard the person walking up to the counter, his steps slightly heavy. “I will be right with you,” He called over his shoulder, his voice full of a smile. Once he was finished, he capped the drink off with a lid and turned around. The air was nearly knocked out of him. The man standing at the counter was incredibly handsome. Something tinged in the back of his mind, a familiar presence, the man held. Yet Luke could not place his pale skin, those green eyes, or the shock of red hair. There was a hint of facial hair that was growing, with a bit more time it would form into a hearty beard. The red head was dressed as though he were about to go to a business meeting; a sleek black suit, all sharp angles and straight lines. Luke was speechless, staring at the man with his mouth half open. He was stunned.

“Hello?” The red head laughed with his hands in his pockets. He stared down at Luke, a good six inches taller than the blond. His question seemed to snap Luke halfway out of his daze. It caused a deep flush to spread over him. How could he be so rude to a customer just because he found him attractive? Luke needed to learn some self-control. It was probably because the last time he had sex was the day he graduated from college. He and his good friend who he had known since he was a kid ended up having a little romp. They were still very much in contact, but Luke knew it would never go anywhere, the two of them. But that had nearly been three years ago. 

“Oh, yes I’m sorry!” He shook his blond hair as though it would throw off the heat that spread over his cheeks. “What would you like?” Luke asked the red head. He wanted to know the man’s name. That was why he was hoping he would order a coffee. Gods above he was pleading for the man to order a drink.

Those green eyes looked over the pastries that were on display for a few silent moments. Well, silent aside from the casually happy humming that came between those full lips. Luke was entranced as he waited for the man to tell him his order. In that moment, he was glad Rey was not here. She would have been working the counter and Luke would have been in the back baking.

Finally, the man looked back up. A small smile played across his lovely face. “What would you recommend?” He asked. Luke blinked. Many people asked him that. It was not that uncommon of a question. But for some reason, he just did not expect someone as attractive as the man before him to ask that. It probably had something to do with looking as though they had their whole life in order; not needing help on deciding on whether to buy a cupcake or a croissant. But it gave Luke an opportunity to talk more with the handsome man before him.

“Well I am not sure if you would like what I like. I have quite the sweet tooth.”

The red head chuckled. “I would have guessed considering this is a bakery.” That was slightly odd to Luke. Just because you worked at a bakery did not mean that you had a sweet tooth. But whatever, he quickly shuffled that to the back of his mind. “I like sweets.” The red head said, affirming that he would indeed eat whatever Luke put in front of him. So that was exactly what he did. Luke quickly grabbed three of the churros, a serving at Light Force, and placed them in a container. He then turned back to the man. 

“Would you like a drink? Coffee?” A nod, the man saying dark roast. Luke grabbed a cup and a sharpie. He was going to get the man’s name. 

“My name is Hux.”

~’~

Hux groaned into bandana. While he had been ordering his late breakfast in the front with Luke, he had sent someone out back to break into Luke’s car. They had swiped the first thing they could grab that was small enough to not be missed which was a bandana. After surveilling Luke’s bakery, Hux had found out that this was a bandana Luke wore rather often. It kept his golden hair pushed back as he baked the treats he sold. 

But now Hux had it. He had it balled up in his hand as he fisted his cock with the other. That smell. It was so distinctly Luke. He barely could contain himself. The slick noise of him pumping his cock bounced off the walls of his room. He did not care. He never cared. He just wanted to feel the release of his orgasm. Especially as he tucked his face into the earthy smell of the fabric. Being so close to Luke the other day was nearly as good as jacking off to his smell. He just wanted to touch him, to hold him.

~’~

Rey was back from vacation. Finally. She was excited to get back to work. Luke had made her actually love this job. Her older cousin was the nicest, most lenient boss she had ever had. Luke allowed her almost unlimited freedom. Really, all the people he hired he treated like that. It was just his nature, to be kind and full of love. Rey found it amazing that someone could be so full of love at this day and age.

But that was why she was so happy to be back. So she walked through the back door into the kitchen. She heard Luke up front, getting everything ready for the day. “Hey Lukey.” She shouted, alerting the older male to her presence. The sound of a rag being thrown down to the counter and quick footsteps preceded the blond jumping into her arms. They were about the same size, with Rey having a bit more muscle definition. She was easily able to catch the happy blond. In her mind, she always likened Luke to a puppy; probably a golden retriever. Finally, he pulled back, that big smile still on his face.

“How was it?” He asked. She had been on vacation with Finn and Poe. They were all in a rather…interesting relationship, to say the least about it. But since it was the end of the semester and Finn had just graduated, they decided to go to the beach.

“Great. But I am happy to be back. Wanted to be helping again.” Rey said as she went over to the desk where they put their bags. She put hers down and grabbed a hair tie. With her brown locks pushed back, she walked past Luke to the front. “You get to work on baking. I will finish up out here.” So with that, she slowly made her way back into rhythm. The store opened about 30 minutes later, accompanied with the regular flow of customers. Every once and a while, Luke would pop his head out from the back. He did not say anything to her, just looked around the store with those wide blue eyes. It made her wonder what it was about, who he was looking for. 

The two others that were working that day pattered about. They were on in house duty, making sure the people eating there were fully satisfied, refilling drinks or grabbing other baked goods. It was a simple and rather slow day.

That is until a giant walked in.

Well not a giant. But he was a great deal taller than Rey. He had to be at least half a foot taller than her. His hair was a fiery red and he had a deep scowl over his face. Rey guessed that his clothing cost at least the tuition for an entire year at her school. 

“What can I do for you sir?” She asked, her voice straining to sound happy. She wanted to be like Luke in all honesty. He was happy with everyone, cordial to a fault. Both Finn and Poe told her quite often that she scared others off with her frown. Working at Light Force gave her the perfect opportunity to be friendlier.

“Hmm.” The man hummed. The frown on his face did not waver. Those sharp green eyes bore into her as he did not look away. He was giving off a killer aura, as though he were about to pull out a gun and shoot her right between the eyes. “Plain.” He finally said.

Rey almost did not catch what he said. She blinked in confusion. “Excuse me?” She thought he was asking for something plain. Whether that meant coffee or actual food, she was unsure.

“You are plain, but what else can I do?” He said. The scowl turned into a cruel smirk after asking for a dark roast coffee and churros; one of Luke’s favorite combinations, Rey noted as she nearly jumped over the counter to beat the shit out of the man. He walked over to one of the booths and pull out a sleek phone, once again probably costing more than her tuition and living expenses. The hard frown never left his face as she got his things ready. While doing so, Rey noticed that the two other servers did not go near him. They cut a huge swath around the table he was sitting at, as though here were poisonous if you got to close. She chuckled at the thought as she called one of them over. Even if they were afraid of the man, they still needed to do their job.

“This goes to Red over there.” Rey laughed at her own joke. The scared look on the servers face made her pause. They stared at each other for a moment before Rey’s frown deepened. Now she was going to get to the bottom of this. She was going to find out why they looked so afraid of Mr. Stick-up-his-ass over there. So with a huff, she walked around the counter and came up to his table. His face was stuck to his phone as he scrolled through paragraphs and paragraphs of text. From this distance, she was unable to read what it said. 

Usually, when she waited on people, they would look up right away. They would be able to see that she had their food and drinks, that they could begin eating. But the red head just sat there and continued to scroll through whatever he was reading. Rey felt her anger rising in her chest. He was purposefully ignoring her. She just knew it. When he did not look up after what felt like five minutes, she finally slammed the things onto the table. That was what caused him to glance in her direction, an unimpressed look plastered over his features. He first looked at the food before looking up at her through delicate red eyelashes. 

“How uncouth.” He muttered before looking back down at his phone. Rey felt like she was about to explode. The two servers were hovering around them. They knew how she got, that she was probably a few words away from beating the shit out of the man sitting before her. 

Rey could feel her teeth grinding against each other. “Here you go sir.” Oh how she wanted to yell and scream, how she wanted to grab his neck and shake him; tell him to be kind. Luke set the bar rather high for her. Most men, aside from Poe and Finn, are unable to pass it. 

Those dagger like green eyes looked up at her again. His eyes trailed over her body before landing on her face once again. That cruel smile. She wanted to run, to kick him out of the store, to beat his face in. “Woman like you should really be working in the back.” His wicked tongue spat out. In that moment, she lunged for him; he did not even flinch. But the other servers were faster for they grabbed her and held her back. She was practically frothing at the mouth, wanting to get to him and kill him. All thoughts of being kind, channeling Luke, fled her mind. She wanted to kick the man out of the store.

“Rey! Go cool down.” Luke was standing by the table, a deep blush on his face. Of course he would be blushing. Rey’s anger cracked. She had just embarrassed Luke in front of this man, as cruel and hateful as he was. He was still a customer. So she allowed the two waiters to pull her back into the kitchen.

~’~

Hux’s eyes were on Luke who was watching the average brown haired girl get pulled back. An adorable blush was covering his smooth cheeks. Finally, Luke turned back to Hux. Over the past couple of weeks, Hux had been constantly coming in. The two of them had grown closer, close enough for Hux to want to just take Luke away. He yearned for it; to have his baby doll at the manor with him. But he knew he had to take it slow. There was a plan that he had formed, this day just another step in it. 

“I am so sorry about her. She just got back from vacation so I guess her mind is still in the clouds.” Luke laughed with a closed eye smile. It was delicate as he glanced as Hux; that blush never leaving his skin.

It was the perfect opportunity. Hux had to be smart and pounce. “Well you could make it up to me by letting me take you to dinner.” He smiled. It was as warm as he could get it at that moment. Of course seeing Luke was like a breath of fresh air. But that damn bitch. Hux wanted to go back there and kill her, strangle her until her face turned blue.

Luke’s pretty eyes widened, the flush becoming darker. Hux felt his pants tighten as Luke glanced down with a bashful little smile.

“I would love to.” 

“Go grab your stuff.” 

“What?” Luke looked up. The smile faltered for a moment.

“Go grab your stuff. Let’s go right now. Where I want to take you is a little bit of a drive.” Hux stood and motioned for Luke to go back to the kitchen. Hux knew that one of the other workers would be able to close up the shop with Luke gone. So He smiled with Luke came quickly out of the kitchen. He had a messenger bag tossed over his shoulder. Behind him, the brunette walked out. Her eyes were boring into him. He slipped his arm around Luke’s waist and pulled him closer to his body. Over his shoulder, he mouthed ‘thank you’ to the girl. She looked as though she were about to kill him. It only made him smile. With that, he turned the two of them out of the bakery and headed into the warm summer sun. Hux looked as the light blue bandana that was wrapped around Luke’s head.

“I like that one. Is it new?” He already knew the answer.

“Yeah. Lost my other one a couple of weeks ago. I can’t imagine where it went.” 

Hux smirked into Luke’s hair as they walked down the sidewalk. Everything was going according to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is finally slowing down again! Yay! We can finally start to update again!


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was crouched underneath the front counter when he heard the bells ring above the door. He blinked and continued on his search for the package of napkins. Some of the holders at the front of the store were running low and he needed to refill them. That was one thing people always needed when it came to the bakery; napkins. Especially with his more flakey pastries. He did not want it all falling on the floor or the patrons of the store.

“Luke?” Rey’s voice came from directly above him. His blue eyes glanced up and caught her staring at him. Her brown hair was down, indicating that she had just come from classes. It was her usual thing to put her hair up once she got to work. 

He smiled at her though. It was just past the lunch rush so he was happy to have some help finishing up the day. “Sorry about that, I am looking for the napkins.”

“They are in the back…In the last place you put them.” Rey smirked at the confused look that passed over Luke’s face. His long eyelashes fluttered for a few moments before he stood from his crouched position. He was going to turn and head back into the store, but the person beside Rey stopped him. There was a brief, disorienting sensation that washed over Luke. It felt as though he were dreaming, floating just above reality. It was only when the other man tilted his head, moved from his frozen position, did Luke realize he was awake; and he was looking at another person. It was shocking. Whoever was with Rey, he looked as though he could be Luke’s twin brother. “Um…” Luke paused. His blue eyes flickered back and forth between the two until Rey finally picked up on his confusion.

“Oh!” She jumped and turned. “Luke, I know that you have been telling me since I got back from vacation that we need more help around here. Well, I found us some help.” Luke listened as he stepped around the counter. “So,” Rey grabbed the man’s prosthetic arm that Luke noticed. It was sheen silver. It looked stunning on his doppelganger. “This is Bucky. Bucky, this is Luke, my cousin and owner of Light Side.” Bucky reached out to shake Luke’s hand, but the blond was faster. He threw his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and brought him into a tight hug. Even their heights were identical, Luke thought in the back of his mind as he felt two hands press against his back. When he pulled away, Bucky’s blue eyes were wide. 

“Sorry. I am a hugger.” Luke laughed as he stepped back. He then extended his hand to actually shake Bucky’s. “Luke Skywalker.”

“James Buchanan Barnes. But I go by Bucky.” He smiled. Luke then turned and led them to the back and into the kitchen.

“I will have to get you an application to make it official. Today, I will just have Rey show you around, get you used to the set up back here.“ Luke trailed off as he headed into his office in the back corner. He returned with the application in his hand. “Here you go Bucky.” The two smiled for a moment before Luke’s eyes slipped down to Bucky’s chest. 

Dog tags.

Luke did not like assuming, it was something that rude people did. But he could only imagine that was where Bucky had lost his arm. “Where you from Bucky?” Luke asked, leaning against one of the large silver tables. 

“Brooklyn. I just thought that when I got back state side, I needed something new, something to get my mind off of this.” He shrugged his metal shoulder. Bingo. Then his thoughts flittered back to where Bucky was from. It sounded familiar until he realized why. 

“Brooklyn huh? You will never guess which one of my regulars is from Brooklyn.” Luke laughed as he started back towards the front. He had heard the sound of the bell tinkling once again so he needed to be out there to help the customer. The person that walked through the door made him smile. “Chief Rogers, it is so nice to see you. I was just talking about you.” Luke smiled at the taller blond. Chief Rogers, well, Steve Rogers, was the Chief of Police in Hollywood. Everything about the older male, from the slicked blond hair to the sharp pressed uniform screamed peace. Steve was the kindest, most pure hearted and gentle soul that Luke knew, and that was saying something considering it was Luke. Steve smirked and pulled out his wallet.

“The usual. And really? I hope all good things.” Luke turned and started getting Steve’s coffee.

“Bucky, Rey, come out here for a second.” He shouted to the kitchen. “Oh of course.” Luke capped off the cup and turned towards the pastry counter. The two brunettes exited the kitchen. Rey waved at Steve, but Bucky froze. A deep red blush formed upon his smooth cheeks. When Luke glanced over the refrigerated pastry holder, he saw that Steve had caught sight of Bucky and had a similar flush on his tan skin. “Like I said, all good things. This is Bucky. He is a new employee here. From Brooklyn like you.” The B word seemed to shatter the awkward rose tinted glass between the two. Both grew large smiles upon their faces, seemingly bonding over the mere fact they are both from Brooklyn. Either way, seeing it made Luke smile. It was nice, it was warm. Steve was so kind, he deserved someone good. And Bucky, from the briefest of time that Luke knew him, seemed like someone that was loyal to a fault. 

“Steve Rogers.” The chief of police thrust out his large hand. Bucky’s smaller one reached over the counter and grasped his. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.” He shrugged with a smirk. The rest of the world melted away from Bucky and Steve. Whatever was happening, Luke liked where it was going.

~’~

Luke was quickly ushered into a stunning looking car, sleek and black; probably more expensive than his entire store. Even though he felt as though he were underdressed to go out to eat in dark jeans and a plaid button down; Hux vigorously refuted the claim and simply smiled at Luke the entire ride, his long fingers entangled in Luke’s. There were a couple of times during the ride where Luke glanced up to the front. A sharp looking woman was driving with slicked back, bleached blond hair and a fine suit. It made Luke wonder if everything in Hux’s life was of the finest qualities. Luke did not doubt it. 

When the car stopped, Luke looked out the slightly tinted windows. It seemed as though they just drove up to some sort of mansion, gated walls and all. But then Luke noticed that people were coming and going; being picked up by other expensive cars around the circle drive. So it was a restaurant, just “disguised” as a residential home. When he got out of the car, he could smell the ocean. Wherever Hux had taken him to, it was right by the water.

“We will get a room on the back side, so you can see the water.”

“That close?” Luke pondered as Hux hummed and placed his hand on Luke’s other hip. With a tug, the two were walking side by side, Luke safely tucked under Hux’s arm. The wind picked up right as they were making their way up the steps. It bit at Luke’s skin considering he was just wearing a plaid flannel with nothing underneath it. His shiver did not go unnoticed by the red head. Hux tucked Luke further into his body as they passed the threshold of the front door. A smartly dressed woman led them through the hallways, knowing right where to go as soon as she saw Hux. They came to a smaller room, but it was private. The large windows looked out over the water, the table sitting so both of them could see the view. She muttered a few words to Hux before they were left alone once again.

“Here we are love.” Hux said as he walked over to one of the chairs. He pushed the seat in, causing Luke to blush. No one had ever done that for him. He and Biggs, so many years ago, were more friends than anything else. Luke could not recall the two of them ever going out on a date together.

Once Hux was seated across from Luke, the red head picked up the menu. It was thin, Luke noticed at first. He wondered why, only to find that it only had two options for each course. Hux explained, after he questioned about it, that it was one of those restaurants that changed their menu frequently. Even though Luke was professionally trained as a baker, the menu made his head spin. “Any ideas?” He laughed, trying to cover up his nervousness. He did not want to look uncultured and foolish in front of Hux. They had been seeing each other for quite some time and nothing like this had ever come up. Yet Hux did not look angry or turned off by Luke’s words. He simply smiled, understanding of Luke’s plight.

“I know exactly what to order.” He said while placing one of his hands over Luke’s. The warmth was encapsulating. But when Luke looked up to Hux’s eyes, they were not so much relaxing as they were…hungry. He wanted to speak up, to question Hux if he had eaten yet that day, but the entrance of the waiter stopped him. With quick words, the order was sent off, leaving the two of them to themselves once again. That hungry gaze turned to Luke.

Feeling a blush spread over his face in the quiet of the room, Luke scratched the back of his head. “You know, I still feel kind of underdressed.” He laughed while trying to break the tension. His blue eyes flickered to Hux’s right as they narrowed.

“If anything you are overdressed.” It came out nothing more than a whisper, a mutter. But Luke was able to catch it rather quickly. It gave him a strange sensation; like being lit on fire right before being dunked into icy water. The small smile on his face cracked a little. Perhaps he had just heard wrong.

“Did you say somethi-“ 

“Your wine sir.” The waiter standing beside their table had Luke jumping up in the air with a squeak. The man apologized before pouring the dark red wine from the bottle. All Luke could do was stare at the glass and watch the liquid fill up the goblets, actively trying to forget what he thought Hux had just said. The waiter told Hux that their appetizers would be arriving soon before sweeping out of the room once again. In what Luke hopped was Hux’s attempt to start conversation, he started asking him simple questions to pass the time. And it worked wonders since the food came back in. Surprisingly enough, it smelt sweet. 

They were cannoli. Luke picked one up with delicate fingers. He had never been very good at making them so he was shocked to find the consistency of the outer shell fluffy and light. He bit down onto one end and his mouth was full of sweet cream. Involuntarily, his body let out a quiet moan. Luke did not even notice that Hux had not touched his food; but was staring at the blond. His green eyes were sharp and full of lust as he watched Luke eat the rather phallic shaped treat. He did not even care about the fact Luke ended up eating all four of the pastries. However, Luke was mortified. His eyes widened, not noticing the bit of white cream that sat at the corner of his mouth. “Oh god I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Well I ordered them for you. I knew you liked them so I thought why not? You have to treat yourself sometimes.” 

“But I ate them all!” Luke felt like crying; hating himself because of Hux’s hungry gaze. The fact that the poor man must be starving was the only thing going through Luke’s head at that point. 

“Like I said, sometimes you have to treat yourself,” Hux smiled while bringing the glass of wine up to his lips. He took a few sips in silence, seemingly calming Luke’s racing heart. Yet there it was again, a mutter. It was nothing that Luke was supposed to hear, but he caught it. “You look even more sensual in person when you are eating than in the photographs.” Hux said it while placing the crystal back onto the table. It caused Luke to blink. He was praying that he was just hearing things that night, the alarm bells screaming loudly in his head. 

“Excuse me?” He was having deja vu for the waiter walked in once again, stopping him from asking anymore questions. The man placed plates of rather futuristic looking food before them. When he did not put any silver wear in front of them, Luke blinked and looked up to the waiter. “Ugh, we don’t have any…” He trailed off and motioned with his hand the rest of the sentence. But Hux just laughed and waved the waiter off. 

“It’s meant to be eaten with your hands.” He started by picking up one of the pieces of meat on his plate. Luke watched as he dipped it into some sauce and brought it up to his smooth lips. They had not kissed. The thought shocked Luke into starting to eat once again. His mind was everywhere and nowhere at once when he bit into the food. It was delicious. Juicy and seasoned just right, Luke dug in. 

“This is delicious!” Luke exclaimed mid bite. Even though he felt rather childish openly enjoying the food so much, he could not help himself. He looked up and saw Hux eating rather slowly. It was odd, but he thought nothing off it. 

Little moans built up and slipped out of his throat. He really was not a big steak sort of guy, but this was incredible. How the sauce paired with the meat; and how it was cooked to perfection, buttery in his mouth. Luke was in heaven. But when he glanced back up at Hux, the man had stopped eating. He was staring at him with that hungry gaze once again. At this point, Luke was thinking a couple of different things. One of them was that gaze did not mean exactly what he thought it mean. It gave him pause, the piece of meat left on the plate. 

“Umm… Do you not like your food? You look hungry. Do you maybe want to switch or something?” Luke started to push his plate of food towards Hux, but was surprised when the red head grabbed his wrist. The smile on his face was gone, but that same hungry…strangely hot look in his eyes was still very present. Luke watched, enraptured as Hux brought Luke's sauce covered hand up to his mouth. His skin burst into a red color when he felt Hux push Luke's fingers into his mouth.

"H-Hux!" Luke stuttered out, shocked. He was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. Sure he had sex in the past, but no one had ever done something like that to him. The way Hux’s tongue moved over his hand and how he hollowed his cheeks when he sucked on Luke's sauce covered fingers; it was too erotic to be anything else. Luke quickly became mortified, feeling himself become hard underneath his dark jeans, especially when Hux’s beautiful eyelashes fluttered; those lustful green eyes staring at him through hooded lids. While Luke was having some sort of sexual awakening, Hux was simply trying to contain himself. How he wished he could take the beautiful creature right then, right there, on the table they just ate at. In all seriousness, he could do that. His position allowed him that. Hux had the power to take what he wanted. He had waited long enough to have Luke; planned with the utmost delicacy to put it all into motion. All those weeks of observing and talking to the blond, but not touching; of stealing his things and then masturbating to Luke's smell like a blasted teenager. No, no more. With that thought in mind, Hux let go of the fingers in his mouth with a wet pop, a string of saliva connecting his mouth with them. He let go of Luke's hand and walked around the table. No longer able to control himself, he pushed the table away from Luke; the plates clattering behind him with the sudden movement. He sat on Luke's knees, looking down at the shocked blond. Hux rubbed his erection against Luke with a groan. He buried his face between Luke's neck and shoulder and inhaled that wonderful scent greedily, finally from its source. Rubbing himself over Luke like a jungle cat, he started to mouth at the exposed skin of Luke's neck. "Baby doll... You have no idea how long I have waited for this." Mouthed Hux against the skin. While Hux was finally getting what he wanted, Luke realized he was both horrified at Hux's behavior, but also very much turned on. So when Hux kept rubbing against him, his own cock started to harden at the friction, his body slowly being overtaken by pleasure. He was so out of it that he completely missed when Hux bit slightly on his skin to mark it and hissed out one word "Mine..."

Hux smirked at the cloudiness of Luke’s eyes. Pleasure had overtaken him so he was easily able to move Luke back around to the table. With a brush of his hand, he made a spot to lay Luke out. The blonde’s arms fell over his head, putting on quite the erotic dislplay for Hux.

“Baby doll…” Hux hummed as his hands started to unbutton Luke’s shirt. Luke knew it was wrong, he knew that this Hux was scary, frightening even; but his head was full of lust. So he let Hux work his shirt open. Once the flannel was pulled away, Hux pulled down Luke’s pants down to his knees. All the while, Hux was still completely dressed. He gazed down at his prize. “I have waited so dam long for this.” He muttered while mouthing at one of Luke’s rosy nipples. He shivered at the feeling of a tongue pressing against the pebbled skin. A noise slipped from his throat that sounded foreign to him. “I cannot wait any longer…. Should have taken you at that damn party when I first saw you.” Hux moved up and licked at Luke’s ear. His large hands gripped underneath Luke’s knees and pulled his legs up to warp around his waist. He then reached over and dipped his fingers into the sauce. Hux pressed them onto Luke’s cheek and pulled, ending up at his mouth. The sensations bombarded Luke from every angle. “That jacket could only last me so long.” 

Like ice cold knives stabbing into his brain, Luke’s blue eyes widened. The words that slipped from Hux’s mouth shocked him to his very core. 

It was in that moment that he realized who Hux was, where he came from. He recalled his old sweatshirt, and how it had gone missing. That led to all the other things of Luke that vanished from existence. Utter horror spread over his face. He was so conflicted, everything rushing over him at one moment. He wanted Hux to continue, to rut into him and continue going, but he also wanted to run from the room screaming. 

“So fucking delicious baby doll.” Hux was standing in between Luke’s knees, shrugging off his over coat. Next was his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants, but kept them on. Hux leant back over Luke’s body, his elbows on either side of Luke’s head. “Baby doll.” He rubbed his nose against Luke’s in a bizarre show of affection. And then his lips descended upon Luke’s. “Baby doll.” He repeated it each time he pulled away from Luke’s mouth. It was all distracting from Hux’s hand that had reached into Luke’s underwear and grabbed his cock. The feeling of Hux’s hot hand upon him caused Luke’s back to arch off the table. His head flew back in ecstasy as Hux worked his dick. Up and down. Hux reached over and grabbed some of the excess cream from the cannoli. His hand grabbed at Luke’s cock again and he was gifted with a loud moan of delight. The buttery feeling against the skin of Luke’s cock was killing him. 

“You had no idea,” Hux paused, panting from the lust and fire inside of him. He moved Luke’s arms so they were resting over his shoulders as he kept working Luke. “How I wanted to kill those idiot customers of yours that flirted with you, that gave you those looks.” Luke shivered in fear from what Hux was saying. But this could not be his Hux. It had to be an imposter. Yet his touch, those hands; it was all how Hux felt. Those long fingers found his ass. Luke squealed when Hux started working him open, the cream and cum on his fingers only helping in his endeavor. At this point, Luke was panting in between his moans. It felt like he could not get air to his lungs. Ice and fire all over his skin. “I’ll lock you up, keep others away from you. I am the only one that can see that smile.” He punctuated the sentence by pressing his free fingers against Luke’s mouth. Hux could feel Luke tremble beneath his fingertips. The rosy color of Luke’s plush lips. 

Hux pulled his fingers out of Luke’s wet hole with a squelch, ready to push in and claim what was his; but the waiter came in at that exact moment. Luke could feel the tension in the room, so thick he could barely breathe. Hux had went completely still, his back facing the waiter. But Luke could see the man. He was white as a sheet. The man looked as though he were walking to the gallows.

What happened next was almost too fast for Luke to follow. Suddenly, a gun was in Hux’s hand, his body turned towards the waiter with his arm pointed towards the man’s head. Luke was unsure of what came first, the loud bang of the gun or the spray of blood and brains against the wall. Yet he was stunned speechless. He thought his eyes were betraying him; that what he was seeing was not real. But as the bits of brain slid down the back wall and hit the floor with a wet plop, he knew he was awake. He knew that Hux had just killed that man. 

A large hand gripped his jaw, turning his face back to look at Hux. Those green eyes were venomous, everything that he knew shattering before his very eyes. Without another word, Hux slid into Luke. Both moaned; Luke from Hux’s size, Hux from Luke’s velvety tight grip around his cock.

“Fuck.” Hux moaned, pushing Luke to lay back upon the table. His hips were still for a moment. "Baby doll, you have no idea who you caught the attention of. I have this whole city in the palm of my hand.” Hux growled before starting a slow rhythm with his hips. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Luke’s whimpers and Hux’s growls. After a few moments, the wet sound of skin against skin was added into the erotic symphony. 

It was so much for Luke, getting buffered upon the table. Hux’s cock pounded into him. And Hux was loving every moment of it. He finally had his doll, his prize, his possession. After all this time, Luke was finally his. "I can't wait to dress you up, to show you off to everyone, show them what they can't have, because you are mine from the moment I saw you at that gala." Luke whimpered, more scared then turned on at that. Hux had been stalking him for that much time? And he had no inkling of a clue the entire time?

It just kept coming, the entire time Hux was fucking Luke on the table. Hux was rather talkative during sex as he pinned Luke’s wrist above his head with one of his large hands. “I will have you, whenever and wherever I want, again, and again, until your body learns to crave me the way mine craves you.” Luke wanted to shout, to tell Hux he would never and fight back. But then he would be lying wouldn’t he. Those weeks that he spent with Hux still existed. He still had feelings for the red head. And their bodies, as they worked together, were stunning. It made Luke want to cry. 

Hux was on the brink of his orgasm, and from the way Luke was panting, so was he. So Hux picked up his thrusts. His free hand grabbed at Luke’s cream covered dick and continued to pump it. After a few more moments, full of dirty whispers of events to come slipped into Luke’s ear, the two of them came. Their breath intermingled in the small space between their two mouths. Luke was totally fucked out, his body could not move even if it wanted to. It gave Hux a chance to move away from his body. He reached over to his over coat and pulled out a white cloth. The blond wanted to scream when Hux pushed the cloth over his mouth, but nothing came out. A toxic smell came over him, causing his eyesight to blur. 

The last thing he recalled before he blacked out was Hux’s deep voice.

“I’m sorry baby doll, but until you learn your place, this is the only way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some crossovers.....like a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke whimpered. His body ached everywhere as the world started to focus around him. He had been knocked out cold for god knows how long. It was not that strange, not that bizarre. He had drank in the past, drank enough to get black out drunk. Even if it was a rare occasion, it had still happened to him. But he always knew where he was when he woke up. But something was majorly wrong. Instead of the hard mattress in his apartment underneath him, he felt what only could be described as a cloud. It was plush beneath his suddenly alert hands. His blue eyes flew open and he knew he was not in his apartment. The room could only be described as gaudy as he sat up. Well, gaudy with sophistication. Gold leafing, expensive furniture; a mix of dark woods and decadent fabrics, Luke’s hands fisted the down comforter that he sat under. Where the hell was he?

Flipping the heavy blanket off of him, Luke’s heart beat raced. He saw that he was only in a white button down and too large light blue boxers. When he set his feet down upon the plush carpet, his legs wobbled some before he could steady himself. He was freaking out. His large blue eyes were shooting from one corner of the room to the next. There were so many things running through his head as he made his way to the window. Maneuvering around a sitting area, he pulled the heavy curtains back, only for his heart to plummet. From what he could tell, he was north of Los Angles; probably north east considering the mountainous scenery he was looking at. But there was not another building in sight. Terror filled his body. Something was absolutely terribly wrong. 

And Luke’s sudden thoughts of the previous night before as he walked onto the connected balcony made him grip the railing with white knuckles. He wanted to vomit. Luke felt the burn of bile in his throat for a few moments. Hux had killed someone without a second thought. Hux had viciously used him. Hux had drugged him and apparently kidnapped him, taking him to…to… Luke had no idea but it was nowhere Los Angeles or Hollywood. His breathing picked up, sweat trickled down the back of his neck. Holy shit. This was a nightmare. Hux was going to kill him! That was how these stories always ended up.

“Beautiful isn’t it.” Luke spun around so fast at the sound of the voice that he nearly fell over. The effect of the drug was still messing with his bodily functions. He felt queezy as he watched Hux walk through the room. He was wearing a regular suit, black with a white button down underneath; suspiciously similar to the one that Luke was wearing. He had his hair slightly combed back, his face shaved clean. Luke’s body went rigid. His hands still gripped the railing behind him. With every step that Hux took through the room and out onto the balcony, Luke pushed himself closer and closer to the railing. When Hux was right in front of him, Luke really wished he could just flip backwards and plummet to his death. The way that he viewed Hux was so distorted from the original that he felt as though nothing could redeem him. Luke frowned and looked up at those green eyes with the most venom and vinegar that he could muster. It was not much considering who Luke was. 

“Where am I?” Luke asked. He hoped that he had enough anger in his voice for the monster that stood before him.

Hux just laughed and took another step forwards. His hands were still in his pockets but he stood close enough to Luke that the shorter blond was pinned to the railing behind him. The heat of Hux’s body pulsated around him like a warm glove. A glove that Luke would really wish to get off himself at this point. The red head did not answer his question and simply made a humming noise in the back of his throat. He pushed his hips against Luke’s; starting an almost unnoticeable rhythm. “Where were you?” The question came out with even more venom than before. But once again, Hux stayed silent. Luke thought that perhaps he was just watching it all unfold, watching as Luke broke down; a battle of wills to see who would trip up first. However, Luke was furious. He felt his blood boiling. Hux had betrayed his trust so monumentally, he really had no idea what he was going to do at this point. Finally, his brain clicked onto one thing he was wondering. “Who are you really?” He asked. Hux’s hands moved from his pockets and set themselves onto Luke’s hips. Those long fingers dug into his skin. They pulled at the light fabric of the boxer’s for a moment before moving up. Luke was surprised when Hux’s hands were actually rather warm. Even though it was sunny outside at the moment, indicating it had to be early afternoon, Hux’s skin was hot. That had never been the case before. Back when everything else was so simple, the red heads hands had always been cold. 

“Now that is the right question.” Hux mumbled, his mouth falling onto Luke’s neck. His hands slipped under the white button down shirt, pushing their way up Luke’s stomach. Luke shivered when the Hux pinched softly at his nipples. Hux mouth worked for a few more moments, creating a hickey upon Luke’s skin that surely matched the ones that littered his chest. That wicked mouth worked up until it was pressed against Luke’s cheek with enough force his head had to turn to the side. Back and forth, Hux’s lips moved against Luke’s tan skin. Those big hands slipped from his shirt and worked underneath the waist band of the boxers. They gripped a cheek in each hand, pulling Luke’s anger filled body towards him. When Hux apparently thought Luke was in the right position, his mouth stopped in the middle of Luke’s cheek. Hot breath puffed out, only adding to the sweat that formed on Luke’s body. He really did wonder why Hux was dressed in such a nice suit. “You wish to know who I am…who I truly am.” He hummed. Luke squirmed because Hux did not move away from his cheek so his mouth tickled Luke’s skin. His lips moved wetly with each word. “My name is Aurelius Hux II. I am the head of this little family.” 

Luke paused. Family? “Family?” He repeated to Hux. The red head finally pulled away slightly so he could stare into Luke’s eyes as he spoke. 

“I believe many people call it organized crime. The Italians are prone to calling it the Mafia. I quite like that term to be honest.” Luke’s jaw dropped to the ground. M-Mafia? “From the drug trade to assassinations,” Hux tapered off, his eyes closing while pressing his lips to Luke’s. The blondes blue eyes stayed wide open the entire time. His stomach plummeted so fast and his blood had run cold. This was nightmare fuel, even though he was living it. His entire body shook slightly. He had to be lying. Hux had to be pulling one over on him. Hux pulled away about, sucking on Luke’s bottom lip before letting it go with a pop. A string of saliva connected their open mouths; Hux seeming to catch onto this so he did not move away too far. He smiled, closing his mouth to cause the bit of saliva to fall to Luke’s chin. “We do it all.” He hummed. Hux’s thumb wiped away the spit. All the while, Luke was trying not to cry tears of anger for everything he knew was gone. He knew that Hux was not lying to him. He knew deep down in his heart, even though he wished it were not true. “Oh baby doll, you will be so safe with me, so happy with me.” Hux smiled, crouching down slightly so he was more on level with Luke. It only fueled the anger the blond was feeling. The tears that threatened to spill finally did. When the first drop fell, Luke could not stop it. He sobbed, quickly bringing his hands up to his face so he could cover the shame he felt. Everything was falling apart. “Oh baby, no.” Hux tried to wrap Luke up in his arms. The first try was unsuccessful, Luke having put his face into the crook of one of his arms and swatting at Hux with the freed hand. However, the red head was having none of that. While Luke tried to take refuge in one corner of the balcony, Hux cornered him, wrapping those long arms around Luke’s sobbing body. He held the blond, not bothered in the slightest as the tears accumulated a wet spot on his expensive suit. “Baby doll, let it out. You have been asleep for a couple of days, you need to let it out.” 

Those words caused Luke only to sob harder. Such gentle words and actions from a violent man made him want to vomit. All of this, all that they shared together had been a lie; a sham. His heart was broken. There was so much he saw in Hux. Yet the red head had shattered all the trust Luke held with him. 

“I’ve got you.”

Luke didn’t stop crying until he fell asleep in Hux’s arms right there on the deck. 

~'~

Once again, Luke awoke with a heady fog about his mind. It frustrated him beyond belief, causing a familiar sensation of anger to boil up inside of him. Luckily this time he knew where he was. That bed, Hux’s bed, was beneath him. The thick down comforter had not been thrown over his body, but he still felt rather hot; even with the button down gone from his body. He felt the soft cotton shift over his legs when he attempted to sit up. However, Luke was stopped. And that was when he realized he had been lying atop of Hux, his head resting on his chest with the rest of his body draped on the bed. His movement caused Hux to shift as well. Luke looked up, his chin resting on Hux’s chest as he stared at those green eyes. They seemed to have calmed down slightly. 

“Hello baby doll.” Hux muttered. He combed one of those big warm hands through Luke’s hair, causing those blue eyes to flutter shut. He continued doing that as he pulled Luke up, making them lay side by side. Hux propped himself up on his hand, the other gently tracing patterns on Luke’s hip. “You cried so hard that you tired yourself out.”

“How long?” Luke asked. He knew the red head understood he meant how long had he been asleep. 

“Five hours.” Hux said while trailing his hand back and forth over Luke’s hip. Luke glanced at the window behind him. Since it was the middle of the summer, the sun would not set for another three to four hours. It still looked as though it were mid-day. Luke let out a shaky sigh. All the memories from earlier in the afternoon came rushing back to him. He had to get away. He HAD to get away. It was not an option. Hux was the head of some Mafia family, a Don. All of this was so wild and out there, Luke still had trouble believing it. But the hints had been there, he just did not pick up on them. As he formulated a plan of escape in his mind, he stayed docile. He flipped over so he was lying on his stomach; Hux’s hand immediately happy to trace over more skin. It felt incredible. Especially as Hux moved over Luke’s lower back. The calloused fingers traced right over the waist band of the boxers.

When something some people would call a plan came to him, Luke’s eyes opened ever so slightly. The entire front of Hux’s body was cast in a slight shadow considering his back was to the window. But Luke could still see those green eyes focused on his naked skin. Gentle movements, Luke thought as he moved his arms. 

To Luke, he thought that he had the upper hand, a surprise that Hux would not have been able to catch onto. But when he quickly pushed off the bed and started to run towards the door, Hux was on him as fast as a wild animal. His arms wrapped around Luke’s body, easily lifting his smaller frame in the air in tandem with Luke’s wild kicks. Luke yelled, screamed at the top of his lungs. His arms were underneath Hux’s so he could not throw any punches as Hux carried him back to the bed. Before he was able to sink his teeth into Hux’s suit covered arm, the red head had thrown him onto the bed. Luke bounced on his back, ready to get up and try again. However, Hux was already on to top of him. Luke felt Hux wrap his hands around his throat. They were tight, there was no getting around that; but not tight enough to do any serious damage. It was to scare Luke, which Hux was accomplishing rather easily. Luke’s wide doe eyes stared up at a seething Hux. He had never seen the older male this angry. His previously combed hair had fell forwards in the struggle. He panted as he knelt over Luke’s prone body. 

“That was rather rude baby doll. Why would you do that to me? Try to run off like that? After I treated you so well?” He spat the guilt stoking words in Luke’s face, not letting the blond say anything in response. Lower and lower Hux’s face got until he was angrily kissing Luke. With his air ways slightly blocked, Luke tried to push Hux off of him, but the red head would not move. Right when Luke thought he was going to pass out, Hux pulled away. Small tears of pain formed at the corner of Luke’s bloodshot eyes. “Now we are going to take a shower. You are going to be good for me while we do that baby doll. Once we are done, we are going to come back out here and get ready for bed. We are going to need our sleep because we have a busy day ahead of us.” 

Even when Hux slipped his hands away from Luke’s throat, Luke could not help but feel as though they had never left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DON'T WE ALL JUST STAB CAESAR


	5. Chapter 5

As Luke followed Hux into the bathroom, he felt as though he were walking to his execution. Everything was wrong. Everything was so damn wrong; and he hated it. He just wanted it all to end. He wanted his Hux back; the Hux that had been so kind and sweet to him. But he knew that would never happen. They walked through the doorway and Luke’s jaw dropped. There were bathrooms, nice bathrooms, and then there was Hux’s bathroom. If you could even call it that. It looked as though it were as big as Luke’s apartment.

He realized that Hux’s master suite was on one corner of the house. The bathroom made the actual corner for the entirety of those two edge walls were class, looking out over the rolling California hills. Everything looked so dry, almost dead outside the windows; the summer heat was sapping the life out of everything, including Luke. His eyes wondered around and saw that the windows were the only modern thing in there. It looked like he had been teleported to some Grecian kings bathing quarters. Dark browns and shining golds, marble decorated the giant tub that sat in the middle of the room. Four pillars surrounded the tub, a similar aesthetic to ancient Greece. He looked over to the shower that was actually right on the corner. There were two walls that were made up of the glass windows. There was a circular shaped wall that had gold leaflet designs reaching all the way up to the ceiling. Along the wall to Luke’s left held one sink with a large mirror. To Luke’s right, there was an entire sitting area which could also probably be used as an undressing corner. He saw beyond that a pair of double doors. There was a dim light, but Luke could see rows of clothing. So that is the closet then, he thought as Hux started to walk over to the sitting area. He watched the red head start to unbutton his shirt. There were a few moments where he just stood there and stared before Hux’s sharp green eyes looked back over to him. The malice that was once there seemed to have dissipated slightly. It actually allowed Luke to relax slightly. He did not feel as though here was in harm’s way as much. Still cautious, he walked over to where Hux was. The older male had already gotten down to his boxers when he turned to Luke. Those large hands reached up to the first button that was done and started working down Luke’s chest. Considering there had only been a couple done up, it did not take long.

“Out.” Hux commanded, patting Luke’s thigh. He wanted him out of his boxer briefs. So he started to pull them down, only to catch sight of Hux pulling his off, walking over to the shower. A deep red blush covered Luke’s face. He had seen Hux’s cock before, sure; but it had only been one time. And they had been so in the moment. Then, of course, Hux had shot that waiter in the head. It caused Luke to shiver as he pulled his own briefs down. He was slightly embarresed by the fact Hux’s own length was so much bigger than his. Luke just had to keep telling himself, as he walked over to the shower, that he was younger. That he was younger by at least ten years. He had to be.

Either way, he walked around the small curved wall. They shower did not have a door, it simply sloped down, smaller on the side where you walked in. He stopped at the edge, watching Hux. He had turned the shower on and Luke was unsurprised to find the shower head was expensive as well. He had seen them in home improvement magazines but never thought he would be using one himself. It rained down upon Hux. The red head had his back to him, rubbing his hair away from his face. Right when Luke stepped onto the tile, Hux glanced over his shoulder. It seemed as though the red head had calmed down completely. His face was blank which was far better than fury and anger. So Luke took another step and then another, finally standing right behind Hux. The older male hummed for a few moments before turning around. Luke’s eyes were downcast so he saw that Hux was hard, hard enough for it to look painful. It caused Luke’s eyes to flicker back up. Their gazes met; a little breath let out of Luke’s throat. Perhaps… Perhaps if he was docile, he could lower Hux’s guard. He could make the man see Luke as less of a flight risk. Luke could use it to his advantage; calculate out an escape plan, find out how he could get away. If he had to swallow his pride and face down this conundrum, then he would just that. After all, Hux was still Hux. There were a couple of reasons why he had fallen for the man and one of them was that Hux was incredibly attractive.

So he stepped closer. Their differences in height were highlighted by the fact the two were barefoot. And not only that, but they were both naked as well. It gave Luke a feeling of looking extremely feminine compared to Hux’s masculine alpha male nature. The red head gently placed his hands onto Luke’s cheeks; surprising the blond with the soft touch. The water poured over the two of them, a lukewarm temperature similar to that of a pool on a hot day. It caused Luke to shiver slightly; not from the cold but because he had been so hot. The anxiety that had built up in his body had been painful. Hux’s suddenly roaming hands and the water was doing wonders. He could easily act like he was enjoying this because that was exactly what was happen. Hux had moved his hands down Luke’s neck, pressing his fingers in a massaging nature the entire time. Down his arms, pressing into Luke’s hands and fingers before moving back up to his torso. Those long fingers worked into his tight muscles.  
Finally, the reached Luke’s quivering hips. Hux pulled the blond closer to him, watching as his head titled back. Those plush lips parted in a small whimper of pleasure. Everything steamed up around them, the windows to their side glossing over from the water. Hux had plans though. He pressed their hips together; both their cocks rubbing against one another. It caused Luke’s eyes to flutter open, his eyes nearly rolling back. One of Hux’s hand released his hip to wrap around both their cocks. Up and down; it was slow and sensual. He never picked up the pace, only stroking their dicks in slow motion. It had Luke’ whimpering his arms before long, a trail of sweat dripping down from his blond hair. At that point, Hux smirked. He turned around, moving backwards towards the taller part of the curved wall. His smile only grew when Luke’s back pressed against the wet wall. The black tiles started to change colors, turning from blue to green to orange to yellow.

Hux knew he spent his money well when he bought heat reading tiles. The previous times when he fucked someone in this shower, he always marveled at how the tiles would change, the rainbow pattern hidden behind their back. They had all always seen the colors they created. But for some reason, he did not want Luke to see it. Hux wanted it to be his own little gift to himself. His mouth nearly watered when he picked Luke up, his hands squeezing the back of his thighs. On instinct Luke wrapped his legs around Hux’s waist. His heels locked at the curve of Hux’s back, his hand reaching up behind his head and smacking against the tiles. Hux watched as the colors exploded behind Luke’s sweet tan skin. It was like he was in a trance. He had no idea that his fingers had found Luke’s tight little hole until he heard Luke’s loud keens of pleasure. His arms had wrapped around Hux’s shoulders, his mouth reaching the scruffy skin of Hux’s jaw. He felt his lips being tickled by the short hair there; but he did not care. He was basking in the pleasure, loving every second of it. So was Hux. His little baby doll. God damn, he could bring men to their knees. And that was what Hux did. He suddenly dropped Luke’s legs and plopped down onto his knees. Those big blue eyes looked surprised and only got wider when Hux gripped the back of his knees and threw them over his shoulders. His mouth immediately found Luke’s already wet hole. He smiled. The water from the shower had helped with the process. His tongue caused Luke’s hole to tighten with pleasure. He felt the muscles working around his tongue as he ate Luke out. He did so until Luke was squirming, nearly yelling in pleasure. Those smaller hands gripped Hux’s hair, indicating that he was indeed about to come; which Hux let happen. He moved away so he could stroke Luke through his orgasm. When he stood back up, Luke’s face was blissed out; fucked thoroughly.

“You came without me even touching you baby doll. You cock came from just me sucking your sweet hole.” The flush on Luke’s face grew in intensity. Hux’s words were so erotic, so tantalizing. He had never heard someone speak to him like that before. So he simply whimpered and reached out, his hands grabbing on nothing before his finger slipped in between Hux’s. The red head smiled sweetly while guiding Luke towards the window. At first, he resisted, saying that someone would see them as Hux pressed Luke’s front to the glass.

“Don’t worry baby doll. I got you. I got you,” Hux chanted as his hands covered Luke’s on the glass. He raised them above the blonde’s head, causing his body to stretch out and his back to curve. On of Hux’s hands grabbed both of Luke’s and held them above his head. He pressed up against Luke’s back, moving his other hand to wrap around his small waist. He had Luke completely pressed against his body as he moved into Luke’s loosened hole. In the reflection with the late afternoon light, Hux could see Luke’s eyes close, his mouth dropping open in pleasure. Those plump lips were wet with saliva, his cheeks flushed from the heat and the steam. Hux started to move his hips. He had no plans of making this a fast fuck. No, this was going to be slow, torturous. He wanted to pull this out, make this as long as he could as he fucked into Luke’s heavenly tight ass.

Hux chuckled when the wet sound of skin against skin reverberated around the bathroom. The sound caused Luke to whimper and fidget, only causing Hux’s cock to push further into him. It set of a chain reaction of events. Hux’s control cracked slightly; the speed picking up the tiniest bit. But it was quite noticeable; especially as Luke’s moans got louder and louder. It was mixed with these erotic little pleads.

“Hux. Hux oh god Hux. Please. I-I…I need it. Please fuck me harder. Please oh god please.” He cried out rather loudly. It seemed as though their bodies were far more compatible than Hux first thought. He smirked and pressed harder, only quickening to a much more noticeable speed as the two of them hit their climax. He groaned, his hips slapping against Luke’s ass a few more times. Luke’s own cum had splattered against the window, his body having gone jelly in Hux’s arms. When Hux came, he bit back a shout by mouthing hard enough to break skin on Luke’s neck. The two stood, panting hard as the water continued to spray down upon them.

~’~

Bucky groaned while rolling over. His prosthetic arm grabbed the pillow and pressed it over his ears. As much as he loved working for Luke and working at the bakery, he could not stand waking up early. He had classes that morning; the shrill noise of the alarm only causing pain to shoot through his brain. He groaned before sitting up and turning off the alarm that was blinking on his phone. 

“Another day another dollar.” Bucky muttered. He stood and finally got ready for class. Of course he was dressed in casual clothing, considering he did not have a uniform for the bakery. And he especially was not going to dress up for class. Hell to the no on that. So once he was done getting dressed, he headed out the door and started on his walk to campus. The class went by rather quickly, the professor actually letting them out early. It gave him time to grab a bite to eat before he rode the bus to the store. When he hopped out and walked around the back to the employee entrance, the door was locked. Bucky tugged it a few times, thinking that it was simply jammed. But it did not give way. 

That was the first thing he found suspicious. He knocked on the door with is metal hand a few times when Rey suddenly was standing before him. “What the hell are you doing Bucky?” She asked as he walked past her. He went straight to the side table to set his bag down.

“Well the damn door was locked. We never do that.” He answered with a frown. It had kind of pissed him off. It was not what he was expecting. 

“Well Luke never showed up so I just decided to keep it locked.” Suspicious thing number two. Bucky glanced up quickly, catching Rey walk to the front to presumably wait on customers. He followed after her. 

“What do you mean he never showed up?” It was odd for Luke. Even if he was sick, he called in to tell them that he would not be there. For him to just up and vanish like that… It was raising some red flags in Bucky’s mind; and Rey’s as well. 

Rey stopped and looked at the wall. Bucky could see the cogs turning in her head. She really projected her thoughts rather often, especially when she was in class. But now, it looked as though she were in pain. Before she could say anything, he spoke up. “I think I should call Steve.” He did not even blush when Rey raised her eyebrow. He had Steve’s number. The two had been seeing each other nearly since Luke introduced them. Bucky started to pull his phone out to call Steve’s personal phone, but Rey raised her hand up. 

“If we call anyone, it should be Poe. There is no need to go to such extremes,” Bucky frowned at that. He was really worried about Luke. He cared deeply for the blond and for her to just casually toss the issue aside like that. “I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt and say that he is thinking up some crazy new recipe or he is just really sick. Don’t give me that look Bucky.” She said, wrapping an apron around her waist and turning back towards the front door. “I have known him for a long time. Trust me. He will show back up. I know he will; there is no need to worry.” And just like that, Rey slipped out the door to the front area. Bucky looked towards Luke’s office with a sad tinge to his eyes and whispered to himself. 

“I’ve known him a long time as well. That’s why I am worried.”

~’~

It had been a day or two since the whole shower incident. Luke had calmed down some, gotten his head level once again. Hux had been amiable with Luke’s change in attitude. He was “kinder”, or at least kinder than he had been. 

There had been a change in Luke’s wardrobe since he had no clothing from his apartment. It was all skirts and dresses. Clothing had been a very gender neutral thing for quite some time; for about as long as Luke could remember. So it was not a problem for him to quickly transition into the things Hux had brought to him.

He decided to wear a long blue skirt and a white tank top that day. The skirt was airy, made of a light fabric since the heat of summer was bearing down upon them. Hux had taken him around the estate the day before. Luke had known Hux was wealthy, sure. But he had no idea he was THAT wealthy. His house could have been a castle by the amount of rooms and winding hallways. Everything was of the best quality, a Grecian sort of spin on the décor. What Luke loved the best was the outside of the estate. There were dozens of gardens, some flowers and some herbs; some just long hedge mazes. There were pools, at least three from what Luke could count. The best of them all was the opposite side of the house form Hux’s room. Luke had no idea that they were right on the coast. Hux’s house sat right by a rocky shore, the Pacific Ocean stretching out as far as the eye could see. Luke was in love, having always adored the ocean. He had grown up in south east California, the desert wind making his skin a creamy tan tone. So he had always yearned for the salty wind of the ocean; the bite of the water as he walked in. Hux was pleased with Luke’s happiness as they walked back to the home.

But when Luke had woken up that morning, Hux was already gone. Even if he had shown Luke around, the blond was still nervous to go about himself. He got dressed and waited in the room. As the minutes ticked by, he started to pace; an angry expression growing upon his face. He hated it. Before all these terrible things happened, he rarely; if ever, got angry. But now it was like anger was the only emotion he could feel.

When two hours had gone by, Luke suddenly heard the loud growl of a car’s engine, he ran over to the far window opposite of Hux’s bathroom and looked out. It was right about what seemed to be the back drive, possibly near the garage. There were three cars out there, all black. However, only one was obscenely nice. He had seen that car on TV. It was a Lamborghini Aventador. They were… Luke did not even want to think about how many zeroes had been on that check. But his eyes suddenly caught sight of a head of red hair. Hus was strolling over to the car with a smooth smile on his face, his hands tucked into his pocket. Luke felt as though his head exploded with anger. He screamed and banged his fist on the window; but no one looked up. How dare he? How dare he just leave Luke up here all alone like some princess in a tower? The anger in Luke’s heart made him run to the door. He threw it open and sprinted down the hallway. He was sure glad that he was not wearing any shoes because the tile floors had been polished recently. He would have slipped on his ass long ago. There was a moment where he thought he was lost, but he finally came tumbling out into the garage. To his left, there were a couple of men working on bikes and souped up muscle cars. But Luke did not care for him. He saw Hux slipping into the driver’s seat of the car. Luke saw red. He noticed a baseball bat near the wall and grabbed it. There was a confused murmur from the men when he started to run towards the Lamborghini. The engine growled awake once again. However, before Hux could start moving, Luke was upon the vehicle. 

The satisfying crash of glass rung in Luke’s ears. This would teach Hux. All the delicate planning Luke had done before that shower flew out the window. He just needed to release his anger. He was blood thirsty and his target was Hux’s car. Luke moved around to the back window and started swinging like a pro baseball player. There were shouts behind him as he started to swing wildly. Both the tail lights were taken out before he moved to the passenger side. Those were gone and he started over to the front of the car. However, he was only able to take out one headlight before strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

“LUKE!” Hux roared. He had never yelled at him. It nearly caused Luke to drop the bat; but he screamed and flailed instead. He would not go down without a fight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a circle of men, Hux’s lackey’s, with their weapons drawn. There was no chance in hell that Hux would let them hurt Luke; the blond knew he was in the clear to throw a tantrum. But there was still the variable of Hux. The red head finally had enough and spun Luke around. He grabbed his bare shoulders in a bone crushing grip. It caused Luke to wince and drop the bat. Angry tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He hated that he was going to cry. But he just couldn’t help it. Every single thing about this situation infuriated him. “What in the world do you think you are doing?!” Hux shook him back and forth rather violently. 

In response, the tears dripped down Luke’s angry red cheeks. He bit the inside of his lips and his hands flew up to his face. Hux’s anger dissipated immediately. With a wave of his hands, the men started to move away, their guns safely tucked into their suit pockets. Hux on the other hand gently tilted Luke’s chin up. Those stunning blue eyes were reddened on the rim; causing a tug on Hux’s heartstring. 

“Don’t just up and leave me without saying anything.” Luke whimpered out. He had done enough damage. The anger he had been feeling started to seep away. Not only that, but he had stepped on a few pieces of glass as well. He just wanted to go back inside. Perhaps later he would go out into the pool. Hux saw the wince when Luke started to walk only to pick him up behind the knees. It allowed Luke to wrap his arms around Hux’s neck and buries his face there. 

“I got you baby doll. Let’s go inside.” 

Little to Luke’s knowledge, the red head had things brewing inside his head as he carried his whimpering blond into the A/C of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll are wondering, this is the car that Luke practically destroyed with the bat. 
> 
> http://www.lamborghini.com/en/models/aventador-lp-700-4/overview/
> 
> It's about 400,000 dollars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, what Hux does at the ends is pretty aggressive.

Luke’s tears had finally stopped when Hux set him onto the counter, his hands curled in his lap. He his feet swung, his bottom feeling cold from the marble. Hux wandered off into a side room that was near the back of the expensively done room. Just like the rest of Hux’s house, it was over the top; yet done rather tastefully. And the kitchen was a baker’s dream; Luke thought to himself as he looked around the room with sore eyes. Even though it was marble and top of the line fishings, most of the appliances were expensive industrial versions, things that Luke did not even have in his store. There was a part of him that wanted to ask Hux how much it all cost; see if he could buy things like this for himself. 

Perhaps he would buy it for you, he thought to himself with a snort. Of course Hux would buy it for him. However, Hux would want something in return. Probably my utter faith and loyalty, Luke sighed in frustration. The entire situation was so fucked up and he hated it. Why would it happen to him? He had been kind his entire life; yet here he was, possibly paying for someone else’s sins. 

“I found it baby doll.” Hux said quietly as he returned back into the room. Luke’s eyes slid down to what he was carrying. It was a first aid kit. Luke had one like it in his kitchen, just a plain white box with a red cross in the middle of it. The red head grabbed a chair that sat near a table and pulled it over. He stopped in front of Luke before sitting down. Hux pulled the box over his lap and unlatched the front, pilfering through the contents. Once he was done, he locked it back up and set it to the side. There was a pair of tweezers, gauze pads, a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a plastic bowl, and a roll of medical tape. Hux grabbed Luke’s left ankle with surprising gentleness. Luke watched as he brought it up nearly face level. When he could not get it to the height he needed, those green eyes glanced up to him. “I am going to need you to lay back for me. I can’t see the entirety of the bottom of your foot baby doll.“ He did not command for Luke to do it. Hux was acting… sweet, non-threatening. It was bizarre, strange. But Luke was not complaining. The side of Hux he liked the best was the sweet side; the side he first encountered. So he leant back so he was sprawled out over the counter. For a second, he was embarrassed, the position giving Hux a perfect view up the skirt he was wearing. But the mafia don seemed entirely focused on Luke’s foot. “Oh baby doll. Your foot is covered in glass.” Hux said. Luke felt his big hand massage Luke’s calve as he inspected the bottom. He heard Hux pick something up from his lap. “This is going to hurt darling. I need to get the glass out of your foot. Tell me if you need to take a break.” A beat of a moment, Luke was going to jump up and run; but Hux had already started. Luke wheezed in pain as presumably the biggest piece on that foot was pulled out.

Right away, Luke felt blood start to drip down his heal. He tried to pull away, afraid that he would get blood on Hux’s nice suit; but the other man simple held the ankle tighter. So that’s how it went for both of his feet. He would try to pull away, try to not let Hux continue to work on his foot; until finally the red head patted the inside of Luke’s foot. He was sweating as he stared up at the ceiling, praying to whatever god that would listen to him to make Hux stop; to make him just wrap up Luke’s foot. “My baby doll did so wonderful for me.” He heard Hux say as he pressed a kiss against the inside of Luke’s right ankle before moving to the left one. It tickled slightly, a relief to the burn of his feet, when Hux’s facial hair rubbed against his sensitive skin. “Almost done. This part will hurt though.” Luke was befuddled. Hurt? Hux put one of his feet over his broad shoulders and grabbed the other one to pull closer to his face. Why would it hurt? “Hold on tight darling. Remember what I said about stopping.” And then Luke’s vision went white with pain. He screamed, a fizzing sound bubbling up on his foot. From the pain, his back arched so hard he thought he would throw it out. “Keep breathing baby.” Hux rubbed a soothing hand up and down the inside of Luke’s leg. Once that one was done and wrapped with the gauze, he moved to the next one. The same thing happened, Luke screaming and his leg desperately trying to get out of Hux’s grasp. 

When it was finally done, Luke was left panting on the counter. He watched with lazy eyes, his head lolling to the side, as Hux moved everything back to where he got it. The red head placed the chair back on the table and then turned around, only to cause Luke to gasp. He pushed himself up on shaky arms as Hux walked back over. The man’s entire shirt was covered in blood. Luke felt absolutely horrible, knowing that it would stain the man’s white shirt.

“I…I am so sorry. I did not know…” He faded off as he glanced down to where his feet were hanging. There, he saw blood on the tile floors as well. He wanted to vomit. He had done that. He caused that. Hux had been so kind and gentle with him and he made a mess of his kitchen. As he glared down at the floor, Hux moved so he was in between Luke’s legs. The blond looked up with anger in his eyes. Not for Hux, but for himself.

“As long as you are ok,” Hux started, tilting Luke’s chin up. He kissed Luke, slow and open mouthed. It was a heady mixture for Luke, the fact that he had apparently lost so much blood getting to his head. He whimpered when Hux pulled away; biting lightly at Luke’s full lower lip as he did. “I don’t care what happens to my house as long as you are ok.” Another kiss. Luke felt Hux rub his tongue over his. This slow Hux was soothing. It made Luke’s skin heat up with the sensuality of it. Those big hands rubbed up his sides and then gripped his neck. There was the slightest pressure there, just enough to make Luke glance up at him. “Do you understand me Luke?” There was a serious look on Hux’s face. It was actually startling, seeing him look at Luke like that. When the blond did not respond right away, Hux brought his hands up so they were cupping his cheeks. “Luke?” 

“Yes…yes I understand.” He was starting to feel tired, exhausted from the day’s events. Hux could see it upon his baby doll’s face, so he picked Luke up from underneath his thighs. Those sweet little legs wrapped around Hux’s waist; the arms following suit around his shoulders. “I am tired.” Luke muttered into Hux’s shoulder. The red head chuckled and started towards the steps. Luke did not care if Hux fucked him, made love to him, or just lay in the bed with him; he just wanted someone to hold onto. 

~’~

Rey knew right away that something was wrong when she walked into the back of the bakery. Not only was Luke nowhere in sight, but Poe was standing in the kitchen with Bucky. She had known Poe for quite a long time. They actually went to the same high school together. When she was just a freshman, he was a senior, getting out and going off into the world. Now their relationship was perfect. In all actuality, her boyfriend Finn was also Poe's boyfriend. In a way, they were dating. So she went up and hugged him, getting a warm hug in return. But what was really surprising was the fact he was not in uniform. 

“What? You here to mooch off us? Get free donuts?” She joked as she set down her bag on the back table. Neither of the men laughed, causing her to turn around and see stern faces. That was not good. “What’s up?” She asked as she made her way back over to the two. Bucky was the first to speak up. She saw both of his hands tighten into fist. 

“Luke has not shown up yet.” Rey’s stomach dropped. It couldn’t be true. She had been worried about Luke, about how he still had not shown up. Her eyes went down to her watch; finding out it had been the day limit she set herself before she would call Poe. She felt sick to her stomach

“We are gonna head over to his apartment, see if there is anything there, his car even. You should come with us Rey.” Poe said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. With a simple nod, she followed the two out to his car. They quickly made their way through the city until they came upon Luke’s apartment. The first thing Rey saw was Luke’s beat up old green car. It was there, right where it always was when she would come to visit. Hope blossomed in her chest that he was just sick, that he had the flu or something. But when she glanced at the two men as they exited the vehicle, she saw that they did not share the same sentiment. They walked up the steps. Rey followed close behind. She watched Bucky’s back. There was something about him; she had seen someone before move like that, like there were demons chasing them. 

Throughout her life, she never really had any need to look into someone, find out more about them when she was not extremely emotionally connected. Yet here she was, as they walked across the platform to Luke’s door, wishing she had a bibliography on Bucky Barnes.

“Here we are.” Poe hummed before knocking on the door. “Luke? Hey Luke you in there?” He asked. Poe knocked a couple more times. What possessed him to jiggle the doorknob was beyond Rey. Yet he did it and they all tensed when the door started to open. It was unlocked. Immediately, Poe’s hand went to his gun. In sync they moved into the dark apartment. It was so never wracking. At first, they did not see anything a-miss. It looked as though perhaps Luke just forgot to lock his door. But then they walked into his bedroom and Rey let out a gasp.

It was absolutely wrecked. The closet was flung open and clothes were yanked out. Dresser drawers were on the ground. Tables were knocked over. His recipe notes were scattered and ripped. Luke was not at his apartment at all.

Rey felt as though her hearing was muffled. It was like there were cotton balls there as she heard Bucky angrily slam his fist against the wall beside them. Poe was running back out of the room; shouting that he was radioing in a break in. Something was wrong and Luke was gone.

~’~

It had been a couple of days since the whole incident with the car. Hux had been amiable with him, being so gentle and soft that even Luke believed the man was changing. With his feet healed enough, he was finally able to walk on his own again. The entire time before that, Hux would have to carry him about like some sort of spoiled prince. When Luke commented on how ridiculous it felt, Hux simply laughed and kissed him; saying that he was not Hux’s spoiled prince but his spoiled little baby doll. Either way, it made Luke blush furiously.

That morning, Hux had left early, pressing a kiss to Luke’s tired mouth before slipping out of the room. It gave Luke a day to actually sleep in rather than being fucked into alertness by a forever lustful Hux. So Luke spent his morning in a slow blissful state. Finally, he made it down to the kitchen where he was eating some French toast when Hux walked in. 

“Good morning my darling baby doll.” Hux said as he walked over to the counter bar where Luke was seated. He stood behind Luke and pressed a warm kiss to his shoulder. “I have something I would like to show you.” He whispered against Luke’s skin. Luke that morning, had dressed in a simple outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Hux had actually let him have some pants instead of going full skirts and dresses. And Luke noticed that the man was dressed in a similar fashion. Of course everything on Hux had to cost three times as much, but still; it was a change from his usual suits. 

Hux waited patiently over by the door that led into the garage. Luke finished his meal and headed towards it as well. When they walked out, Luke actually noticed more of the cars inside. It was actually well occupied around, with quite a bit of machinery for mechanics. However, when they walked past the garage doors out to the courtyard, Luke’s stomach dropped.

That car.

It was the car that he had smashed with the bat. And it looked as though it were brand new. His mouth went dry and he felt sweat drip from his skin. “I wanted to go for a hike. There are some trails nearby which I think you would quite enjoy.” Without another word, Hux guided Luke to the car. The red head was smiling as he dropped into the driver’s seat and Luke followed soon after on the passenger side. Never having actually been INSIDE the vehicle, Luke was totally stunned at the exquisite interior. It was something straight out of a magazine. Like the outside, everything was black with orange piping. And as much as Luke wanted to run from the car screaming, he could still appreciate the fine work of art. 

So off they went, driving into the country side. The two of them had settled into a strange, yet comfortable silence that Luke quite enjoyed. He did not even comment when Hux’s hand reached over and stroked his thigh. It moved up and down before stopping at the top, his long finger just pressing against Luke’s jeans covered cock. 

Finally, the pulled into the small entrance to the trails. No one else was there, not even another car indicating a person was on the trails. A shiver of fear ran through Luke’s body as Hux parked the car. He started to reach for the door, to open it and get out, but it was locked. Everything had gone deathly quiet. Luke was even holding his breath, afraid that if he let it out; something terrible would happen.

“Luke.” Hux said behind him. He recognized that tone of voice. This was Aurellius Hux II, mafia don and incredibly dangerous man. The hand on his thigh gripped tight enough that Luke winced. He wanted out of the car. It was so hot outside that he was already starting to sweat inside. He could practically feel the heat bearing down upon the black car. “Luke.” It was harder this time. And suddenly he was over Hux’s lap, ass up and face pressed against the window. The reflection staring back at him was red as a tomato, terrified yet turned on all at the same time. Luke felt Hux big hand grip his jeans and yank down hard; exposing his round ass. Hux let out a moist breath of lust at the sight of Luke’s tan ass. “I need you to learn something Luke.” He hated that Hux was using his name again. There was obviously punishment connected to his name now. Especially when he felt Hux put his hand against Luke’s bare skin. The other one gripped the back of Luke’s neck; holding his face in place against the window. Every breath he took fogged up the glass against his skin. “I need you to learn something that is very important. That you are mine.” Before the blond could react the loud striking sound of skin hitting skin reverberated through the car. That was just how it was, he heard the spank before he felt it. When he felt it he FELT it. Large tears blossomed in his eyes at that; Luke tried to find purchase against the glass but his hands kept slipping.

“I need you to learn that I am powerful. That I own everything you have come in contact with.” A rapid beat of spanks fell upon Luke’s ass. It felt like ten minutes had gone by with Hux constantly wailing against his skin. At this point, tears were freely falling from Luke’s eyes. And he hated every second of it. Hux was spanking him so hard, he thought that the red head's hand would break the skin. It was what it felt like at least. That searing pain like he had been burned. 

“You can break all you want, throw as many fits as you want; but know that I can replace it all. I have the power to do that.” He was spanking Luke rapidly now. Hux was mesmerized by the red was growing on Luke’s skin. “However, the most important lesson that you must learn,” He stopped the spanking and Luke sobbed of happiness. His ass was on fire, the nerves shot to hell. He just wanted out. He wanted out of the car and to possibly sit on ice until his skin stopped burning. But Hux suddenly leaned his car seat back so it was laid out flat. He grabbed Luke around the waist and flipped them over so he was hovering over the blond who was lying flat on his back. Luke’s face was flushed, his cheeks wet with sweat and tears. The sight of it caused Hux to lean down at lick at his skin like some sort of animal. “The most important lesson I want you to learn,” Hux said again, grabbing Luke’s pants and pulling them down further. He noticed that Luke had not been wearing underwear and his cock twitched at that fact. Without any preparation considering every morning he would take Luke, he slammed into the boy’s body. It did not mean Luke would not scream. Hux draped his body over Luke and started to pound furiously into him. He bit down on the side of Luke’s neck, hard enough to draw blood. 

“You are mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is really, REALLY not nice in this chapter. There is consensual good spanking and then there is what Hux is doing. 
> 
> this is the inspiration for the drive there
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/4ccd8b027ab2b140aad8c8e5caf69f6a/tumblr_o2b6ka8CZc1v26oywo1_500.gif


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our little train of introductions begins.

The sound of heavy boots quickly walking down the office hallways echoed against the marble floors. Brock Rumlow carried a sealed envelope that had his boss' name stamped across the front; knowing that it was the only one that was in fact stamped and not hand written. With no return address of the sender, he knew it was for the other “business”. The bodyguard could care less, but his boss would get annoyed. He knew that from the years he spent serving under the older man. When he finally made it to the office room, he walked in without knocking; something that he could do with his status as right hand man.

Alexander Pierce was sitting at his desk. His hand was working quickly over papers. Brock was slightly annoyed that the older man didn’t use his computer for things like that. It seemed as though Pierce was stuck in the 50’s. He sure was born before that, Brock had seen it in the records. But he was a wickedly merciless man. That was what kept Brock with him. No one else had an attitude on life like Alexander Pierce. “What is it Rumlow?” He asked without even looking up, the pen in his hand not stopping from signing whatever he was looking at. Brock walked over and tossed the envelope on the desk before plopping into one of the two chairs that sat before the desk. With a grunt he kicked his boots up onto the wooden desk. Alexander never stopped him, saying that when he himself was young he acted in an incredibly similar way. If he didn’t stop when he was younger, what place did he have to stop Brock?

The older blond finally glanced up. His hand reached out to the envelope and picked it up, looking at it with scrunched eyebrows. “Already put it through X-ray and UV. There aren’t any chemicals or poisons inside so it is safe to open.” Brock explained with a yawn. Alexander just looked at him as he opened his top drawer and pulled out the ivory handled letter opener. With a flick of the wrist, the seal was broken and Pierce pulled out the piece of paper. Those wise blue eyes read the contents with a chuckle.

“Is it really that time of year?” Pierce laughed, pulling out his small calendar. With a quick look over it, he conceded. “So it seems.” Alexander sighed as he went back to his work. Brock’s mouth turned down in a confused frown.

“What’s up Pierce?” The younger man was counting the days of the year in his head, working into the months; trying to figure out what his boss meant by "that time of year." What was happening? Alexander looked up again then placed his pen back down. He leant back in his chair and folded his hands together.

“You remember Hux?” How could Brock forget? For quite some time, he thought he would end up working for the red head. He was nearly as heartless as Pierce. Ruling the western half of the United States, his power was nearly endless. From what Brock could remember, Hux had multiple allies within Europe and Asia; all rather loyal to him. Even the strongest and oldest family on the planet worked closely with the younger male. Those were just some of the things that made Hux so attractive; not to mention his actual looks. Brock being Brock, he had a tendency towards women. What could a man do when he was faced with a huge rack? However, there was just something hauntingly beautiful about the younger man. Whether it was his striking green eyes, or how he ruled with an iron fist; he was unsure. But he was not going to leave Alexander Pierce, the man was practically a father to him.

“Well, it seems as though he is hosting the big meeting this year. It seems as though I forgot it was his turn.” Alexander laughed. Brock pulled his feet off the table and sighed.

“You need to remember these things. Now I have to go and prepare for our departure.” Brock groaned in his head. But then he paused. There was something else Pierce hadn’t asked.

“Who is on the list of attendees?” The blond questioned. There it was. Brock pulled out his phone and started to shuffle through the information. It was simply speculation at this point, but the usual culprits were listed as attending. Most of the families worked with Hux so it would only be plausible that most of them would attend. Alexander would only be interested in a few.

“Ah, Erik and Charles will be coming.” That was a given as to who worked with those two. Pierce nodded. “It is more than likely the Vongola will attend." That was a hooker. If the Vongola were going, you had to go. It gave you a chance to get in their good graces. Hux already worked very closely with the Italian family. Pierce needed an in with them. The blond looked up when Brock stopped.

“And… HE is going.” With just a simple inflection of Brock’s voice, Pierce knew exactly who it was. Rumlow could see the older man sweating from just the mention. Within the underworld, some were fiercely feared. The boss that worked the closest with the red head was one of them.

“Get ready for our departure.”

It was the only person that could make Pierce act in such a way.

 

`~’~

Pierce remembered the first time he met Brendol Hux. He was a scowling man, nearly as cold and heartless as himself. The oil mogul worked closely with the black market and the underworld; how else would he have become as powerful as he did? Of course the man kept it mostly a secret from the rest of his family. With four children and a loving wife, it was hard for Brendol; something Alexander couldn’t really understand himself, never having been married and surely never wanting kids. They were annoying little creatures; wet behind the ears with snot constantly dripping from their noses. Yet one good thing about Brendol was most of his children were older, in their late teens or early twenties. Alexander did not have to know the man when they were younger.

It was at a dinner party though, when he met the man. Pierce had already established himself as the strongest boss in the country at the time. He had no equal in power; easily stamping out anyone that tried. But it was his annual visit to the west coast, and the party had multiple heavy hitters. One of those individuals being Brendol. The two of them got along swimmingly. Yet, the man kept looking away from Alexander when they were speaking to each other. Finally, Pierce glanced over to where the red headed man was looking. At first he saw nothing. But then his eyes landed on what could have been a younger copy of Brendol. The young man was gangly, barely looked old enough to leave a wet nurse behind. With the same fiery colored hair, Alexander could only assume that he had piercing green eyes.

“And who might that be?” Pierce questioned with a laughing voice. Brendol looked back to him; his face barely readable.

“Ah. That is my eldest son.”

“Your eldest? I knew you had children but I did not think they were that old?” Alexander was trying to be nice. He might as well start with making it seem like he cared about the other man’s children.

“Well, he did just turn twenty one. I thought it would be good to get him out, show him to this side of the world. It is more like having him dip his toe in the waters.” Brendol grumbled.

“And his name?” Alexander had not looked away from the boy. There was something about him. At that point in time, he was too nice, too soft to be in this world. Someone would chew him up and spit out his carcass before he got anywhere. His father had to know that.

“Aurelius Hux II. After his grandfather. My wife insisted.” It was a powerful name at least. He was named after the Roman Emperor.

“I see.” Alexander trailed off. That was what it was. This younger Hux was feminine looking. He was thin as a slip of paper. Paper was running out of its usefulness. “Please call him over. I would love to meet him.” He said while turning back to the older male. For a moment, he thought Brendol wouldn’t do it. But he raised his hand and waved at his son. Just like Alexander thought, Hux Jr. had green eyes exactly like his father. This had to be the picture of what Brendol looked like at that age.

“Boy, I want you to meet Alexander Pierce. He works out of Washington D.C.” He turned to Alexander with wide eyes. The kid was cute, Pierce had to give him that. His skin was pale with freckles over the ridge of his nose; making him appear even younger than his 21 years. With a shake of their hands, they sealed their fate as enemies.

“Great to meet you Mr. Pierce.” Oh the kid would never survive.

 

~’~

Yet Pierce proved himself wrong; something he seemed to do quite often in his life. Not only did Hux survive, he controlled the western half of the country. It infuriated Pierce to no end that the rail of a kid became one of the most powerful men in the world. He had filled out, becoming an angry spitting man. His passion and thirst for power had saved him more than once in his life. Ever since Aurelius lost his father, he became a bitter man. Pierce and Hux became ruthless and hateful towards one another, never getting along.

Pierce didn’t care though. He had something planned, always was planning ahead. “What have you found out about the little addition to Hux’s family?” Pierce said as he signed the last paper sitting on his desk. Brock laughed that bitter laugh of his. The younger male had been a great right hand man.

“Ah yes, the little blond toy he acquired.”

They didn’t call Alexander "The Rat" for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> oops.


End file.
